To Sleep, Perchance to Dream
by Mimiheart
Summary: I have a date with Otogi tonight. He's the one I love. He's the one who actually knows something about dueling! Warnings:YAOI, HondaYami Yugi response to I luv Kai's weird pairings challenge.


~*~

This is my entry into I luv Kai's weird pairings contest.  It's a Yami/Honda yaoi pairing.  Once again, this is a yaoi pairing.  Meaning there are two guys in a relationship.  If it isn't your cup of tea, turn back now.  This is the PG-13 version.  I will put up an NC-17 version at adultfanfiction.net, my name will be the same, and the title of the story will be the same, just the rating and some of the content will change.  I also think this is the longest one-shot I've ever done.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will.  Such is life.  *shrug* oh well...maybe the next major cartoon/anime hit will be mine.  *yeah right*  

******

Oh, how his back itched.  He tried scratching it, but he just couldn't reach the spot.  Making sure his voice could be heard, he looked up at Shizuka, who was holding him against her breasts.  "What's a monkey got to do to get a back scratching around here?"

Shizuka looked down at him and smiled, "Where does it itch, Honda?" she asked as she found the spot.  

"I could stay here all day..." he sighed. 

"No you can't."

"What?"

"I have a date with Otogi tonight.  He's the one I love.  He's the one who actually _knows_ something about dueling!  What am I going to do with a pathetic loser like you?  I mean, you're stuck in the body of a robot monkey.  It's cute and all, but really, I'm much too beautiful to date a loser like you.  Come back when you know how to duel!"

He jumped out of Shizuka's arms as his body turned back into that of a human.  Otogi came up behind her, and pulled her into his arms.  "Sorry loser, but what would a angel like this want with a loser like you?"  Otogi said to Honda, mimicking Shizuka's earlier words.  Honda turned away when Otogi drew her into an open-mouthed kiss.

~*~

Honda sat up in bed.  It was the third time this week he had had that nightmare.  _But it's not a nightmare!  Shizuka really is with Otogi.  _She and Otogi had started dating a month ago, and while the real Shizuka was not as blunt as the one in his dream, he knew it was because he wasn't as good a duelist as Otogi.

_Yugi!  Of course!  He'll teach me how to duel!  I'll win Shizuka back!  _And with that thought, Honda had the first good night's sleep he had had in a long time.

******

At lunch the next day, Honda pulled Yugi aside.  "Hey Yugi, I have a big favor to ask of you."

"Sure, Honda, ask away, I'll be glad to help."

"Well, it's like this,  you have a tendency to get into...situations.  I'm your friend and all, but last time we got into one of these situations...let's just say...what I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to let them make a monkey out of me again!  Can you teach me how to duel?"

"My grandfather's really a better teacher than I am.  You should ask him," responded Yugi.

"Unh uh, no way!  I saw what he did to Jounouchi, I'm not going to let him do that to me!"

Yugi laughed.  "Yeah, I guess he did put him through the ringer, I'd be glad to help.  When do you want to start?"

"Great!  Any time I guess, this afternoon is free."

"Oh, ok.  How about we meet at my grandfather's shop after school?  We can work in my room."

Honda ran over and lifted his small friend up in a tight embrace.  "You are the best Yugi!"

"Honda...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," he replied, putting Yugi down.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and both boys hurriedly gathered their stuff and headed to class.

*******

"Honda!"  Yugi cried as Honda put down another card face down.  "You can't rely entirely on trap cards."

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"  Yugi had been trying to explain this for 2 weeks, and Honda still didn't seem to understand.  "I quit!"

*Yugi, how do you expect him to learn?  You aren't giving him the information he needs to fix it.*

*Yami, I've tried.  I've told him time and time again that he needs more than a few monsters and all trap cards.  I quit!  I'm done.  I can't help him.*

*Yugi, perhaps I should give it a shot.  I think I can help.*

"Earth to Yugi.  What's going on in there."  Honda waved his hand in front of the shorter boy's face.

Yami took control of Yugi's body, and started to speak to Honda.  "You can't use all trap cards because there are other cards that can make them inoperable."

"Like...come on, give me a clue here, I'm just learning."

"Like Jinzo for example," Yami explained.

"Jinzo, that's the one with the pink mask in Jounouchi's deck, right?"

"Yes, Honda, that monster makes it so you cannot use any trap cards the entire time it is on the field.  If your deck is constructed of mostly trap cards, your would lose quickly if Jinzo or another card like it took out all of your traps."

"But Yugi told Jounouchi that he had too many monster cards.  I didn't want to make that mistake.  I've seen trap cards pull you and Yugi out of more tight spots than I can remember.  I figured that was part of what makes you two so good, is the trap cards."

"Well, you are partially correct.  A good deck needs trap cards.  However, it also needs magic cards, and monster cards.  You cannot rely on just one type of card, it weakens your deck."

"You're better at this than Yugi..."  Honda started.

"I think our dueling skills are comparable..."

Honda interrupted, "No, I mean teaching.  I just wanted an explanation, and all I got was exasperation."

"He may not be the best choice for a teacher.  It is difficult to explain things that come naturally to you."

"Well, will you teach me?"

*Yugi, would you mind if I did?*

*Please do!  I give up.  It's just too hard for me to teach him.*

"Very well, I'll teach you.  Now, what cards would you like to keep for sure, and what cards are you debating about, and what cards do you think need to go?"

Yami watched and helped Honda place each of his cards in different piles.  After a few trips to the game shop down stairs, both felt they had a deck worth using in a duel.

"Thanks Yami.  You are great!  Can we meet tomorrow so you can show me how to do the fun stuff?"

"The fun stuff?"  Yami repeated, confused.

"Yeah, I mean, the actual dueling.  Can we?"

Yami smiled at him, "Of course.  After school, when you had planned to meet with Yugi?"

"Yeah, I gotta go.  I'll see you then!"  Honda picked up his deck and backpack and ran out the door.

*******

Oh, how his back itched.  He reached around to scratch it, but he just couldn't reach it.  

"Here, let me help you with that."  Yami said, picking him up.

"That's perfect, thank you."  Honda's mechanical blue eyes met Yami's crimson ones.

"It's my pleasure.  I'll do anything to help you."

"Anything?  I've been wondering, since I'm stuck in this monkey suit, I mean, is it fully functional?"

"Fully functional?  Ah, I see.  It would be easier if you were out of it..."  Yami lifted him by his tail, pulling the monkey-body away from Honda's human frame.  He smiled as he examined the nude body.  His spiky hair tickled Honda's chin as he made his way down the taller boy's chest with his lips.  "I think that _this_ body is fully functional, don't you?"

~*~

Honda sat up in bed, panting.  He quickly got out of bed and took of his wet boxers.  _I can't believe I just had a wet dream...about _Yami.  _I can't like Yami.  I mean, he's a guy...right?  I don't like guys...I like Shizuka.  Yami is handsome and smart and brave..._He felt himself getting hard again.  _Get a hold of yourself, Honda.  He's _Yami.  _You know, Yugi's other half.  You can't have a thing for him...can you?_

Honda pondered his relationship with Yami for the rest of the night, and decided he couldn't wait to see him the next day for their lesson.

*******

*Yugi?*

*Yes Yami?*

*I need to ask you something...*

*Well, go ahead, I don't bite.*

_You might.  _

*Hmm?*

*Nothing Aibou.  Just...how would you feel if I got into a relationship?*

Yugi was taken aback.  That wasn't something he had considered before, at least not seriously.  On one hand, it _was_ Yugi's body Yami was using; it would be kind of odd for Yami to go all the way with someone before Yugi had.  On the other, Yami had just as much right as anyone to love and be loved.  

*Yugi?  You still there?*

*Yes, Yami, I'm still here.  I...I think it would be great if you got into a relationship!  Who is she?*

*Well...I...it's...*

*Yami?  I've never heard you stutter before.*

*He...he's a friend of yours.*

*He?  Yami!  You have to tell me!  Jounouchi?*

*No...*

*Bakura?*

*No. Taller.*

*Not Jounouchi or Bakura, not Anzu, she's the wrong gender.  That leaves, _Honda_?*

*Yes.  Since I've started tutoring him in Duel Monsters, we've grown close.  And, well, it's just, I look into his eyes, and I'm starting to think he may feel the same way about me.*

*Yami, go for it!  It caught me off guard, but I think you two would be perfect together.  Just tell me before you do _anything_...  I'll lock myself in my soul room, and won't come out until you give me an all clear.  This is great!  I'm so happy for you!*

Yami smiled at his bouncing hikari.  *I'm glad you approve, Aibou, now if I can only get up the courage to tell him myself.*

*******

Sitting on the grass in the park, Honda turned away from where Shizuka and Otogi were kissing.  _You'd think they'd be kind enough not to do that in front of me.  _With his head down, he didn't see Yami walking towards him.  "They should get a room," he muttered under his breath. 

"A room?"  Yami raised an eyebrow at his protégé.

"It's an expression.  It means a hotel room, so that no one has to watch what they're doing."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"It did.  Now, it just makes me wish I had someone.  You know?"  Honda shrugged.

"I think so."

"Besides, I don't think Shizuka is my type..."

"Really?  What is 'your type'?"

Honda smiled at Yami, blushing slightly.  "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore.  Ever since you started teaching me Duel Monsters, things just don't fit in my mind anymore.  I like girls...at least, I thought I did...and now..."  He sighed, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Yami placed a hand under his chin and drew him closer.  "And now?" he prompted.

Honda grabbed the back of Yami's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.  He breathed in Yami's scent, and tasted everything that was Yami as their tongues dueled.  He lowered the pharaoh to the ground as he felt himself grow hard.  Breaking the kiss, he moaned.  "And now, all I like is you."

"Well, then, that makes this easier."

Honda cocked his head.  "Makes _what_ easier?"

Yami pulled out a small box from his pocket.  "_This_. "

Honda took the box and opened it.  Inside was a leather watch, the face of which had Cyber Commander on it.  He smiled, as he drew Yami in for another kiss.

He heard a giggle behind them, and turned to see Shizuka and Otogi watching them.  "It's about time you two figured it out!  We've been waiting for months for that to happen!"  Otogi smirked.

Honda looked at Yami.  "Think we can go somewhere a little more private?"

"A room?"  Yami asked, grinning.

"How about my place...my parents are out of town."

"That would be a good option then," Yami said glancing at his love's groin.

Honda held out his hand to Yami, and they hastily said goodbye to the two bystanders.

When they got to Honda's house, Honda lifted Yami up the stairs and to his bedroom.  Throwing him on the bed, he thought of something.

"I've never done this before..."

"Neither have I...at least, not with another man.  However, I _am_ the king of games."  He smiled playfully as he took off Honda's shirt.

Before either one knew what was happening, they were under Honda's blankets making love.  Afterwards, they snuggled, Yami resting his head on Honda's chest.  "Hmm..."  Yami nuzzled Honda's neck.  "I could get used to this."

"Me too."  Honda nodded in agreement as he closed his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, love."

"I think I will, for the first time in a long time, I think I will."  Honda said, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

~Finis~


End file.
